Too Cool
Too Cool was a professional wrestling tag team most notably active in World Wrestling Entertainment between 1998 and 2001 and for a short time in 2004. History World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment 1998&1999 The duo of Brian Lawler and Scott Garland were originally a teag team known as Too Much. The team feuded with fellow light heavyweight wrestlers such as Taka Michinoku and aided Jerry Lawler (Christopher's father) in his feud with Al Snow. In 1999, Christopher became Grandmaster Sexay, Taylor became Scotty Too Hotty (later spelled as Scotty 2 Hotty) and Too Much was rebranded as Too Cool, debuting on television on the June 13, 1999 episode of WWE Heat. They originally remained Heel (professional wrestling) characters, but late in 1999, around the time Rikishi joined the team they turned into Face (professional wrestling) fan favorites due to growing fan popularity. Too Cool's new characteristic was that of hip-hop fans, which saw the duo dancing around the ring while lights flashed and dance music played, an act that quickly became popular with the fans. 2000–2001 A famous moment came when the trio were all participants in the Royal Rumble. Rikishi had eliminated all three entrants in the match thus far, leaving only him and Sexay. Rikishi looked as if he was about to throw Sexay out but Scotty entered the match next and convinced him instead to dance to their music while the Rumble match was still ongoing. After their dance segment Rikishi eliminated both of his teammates. Despite the elimination, no dissention arose between them. Soon after this, Christopher suffered an injury and while he was recuperating, Scotty won the Light Heavyweight Championship. Too Cool received arguably their biggest push when they became embroiled in the feud against the McMahon-Helmsley Regime, mainly wrestling against D-Generation X members, "The Road Dogg" Jesse James, Mr. Ass and X-Pac and the Radicalz. Their success would peak later in the year when Scotty and Sexay defeated Edge and Christian for the Tag Team Championship on an episode of Raw is War on May 29, 2000, while Rikishi would defeat Chris Benoit for the Intercontinental Championship on June 20. Rikishi later left the group after becoming a villain in late 2000. In 2001, Too Cool fully disbanded when Scotty was, in storyline, sidelined with a broken ankle caused by Kurt Angle. In reality, he needed time off for neck surgery. That same year, Sexay was released from the WWF after he was detained while attempting to cross the Canada–United States border with illegal drugs in his possession. After returning, Scotty formed a new tag team with Albert called The Zoo Crew that lasted until mid-2002. 2003–2004 Rikishi would eventually become a fan favorite again prior to the Invasion storyline in early-mid 2001 and reunited with Scotty to compete on the SmackDown! brand in October 2003. They later went on to win the WWE Tag Team Championship on February 5, 2004 after defeating the Basham Brothers. Also around this time the WWE briefly re-hired Grand Master Sexay however he was on the Raw brand and had no interaction with Hotty or Rikishi. They held the title for a little over two months before losing the title to Charlie Haas and Rico on April 22. Rikishi would be released from the company shortly after the title loss, while Scotty remained with the company until being released on May 15, 2007. Independent circuit 2007 After Scotty 2 Hotty was released from WWE, he briefly reunited with Grandmaster Sexay to compete for the United Wrestling Federation's Rock 'n' Express Tag Team Tournament. In the second round of the tournament on July 19, 2007, Too Cool defeated the Extreme Horsemen (C.W. Anderson and Steve Corino). The next day, Too Cool lost to the Steiner Brothers in the semi-final match of the Winner's Bracket. Too Cool made their final appearance for the UWF on July 21 as they lost to The Naturals in the third round match to of the Loser's Bracket. 2009 In 2009, Sexay and Rikishi reunited to compete for the Hulk Hogan's Hulkamania: Let The Battle Begin Tour in Australia. Due to copyright issues with World Wrestling Entertainment, Sexay and Rikishi competed as Brian Christopher and Solofa Fatu, Jr., respectively, and were unable to use the Too Cool name. On November 21, the first night of the tour, they defeated Orlando Jordan and Umaga. Three days later, they defeated Rock of Love (Billy Blade and Kadin Anthony). On November 26, Christopher and Fatu teamed with The Nasty Boys to defeat Black Pearl, Vampire Warrior and Rock of Love. On November 28, the final night of the tour, Fatu and Christopher defeated Pearl and Warrior. In March 2014, Grandmaster Sexay and Scotty 2 Hotty reunited at Memphis Power Wrestling's Revenge at Resorts II Cool Event to compete against Chase Stevens and Crimson. Too Cool won the match, but were attacked post-match by Cerebus, Doug Gilbert, and Bill Dundee. On September 5, 2014, Too Cool faced the Maryland Championship Wrestling (MCW) Tag Team Champions The Black Wall Street (Naplam Bomb and Solo) in a losing effort. On February 22, 2015, Scotty and Sexay made an appearance at Lincoln Fight Factory Wrestling Turn It Up, defeating S C Supreme and Stixx. They continued to make appearances at conventions and some independent shows until Lawler's death in 2018. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' **'Aided sitout powerbomb' **'Bearhug hold (Scotty), top-rope leg drop (Sexay) combination' **Double elbow drop, with Scotty 2 Hotty and Grand Master Sexay joining hands before dropping their elbows. *'Theme music' **"Basic Groove" (Production Music) **"You Look Fly Today" (Production Music; was later used only for Rikishi after Too Cool began using Turn It Up) **[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eDfXcmyPycg "Turn It Up"] by Jim Johnston (WWF/E) Championships and accomplishments *'World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment' **WWE Intercontinental Championship (1 time) - Rikishi **WWE World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - Sexay and Hotty **WWE Tag Team Championship (1 time) - Hotty and Rikishi **WWF Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time)- Scotty 2 Hotty See also *Too Cool's event history External links *Too Cool profile on CAGEMATCH *Too Cool profile on Online World of Wrestling Category:World Wrestling Entertainment teams and stables Category:WWE Tag Team Champions Category:WWE World Tag Team Champions Category:1998 debuts Category:2018 disbandments